Flowers in the wind
by xxPeacefulAutumnxx
Summary: Every flower has it's own meaning whether it is love, happiness, sadness or hate. A fem!Dick x Jason story (JayDick), set in an alternate universe. Another take of my fanfic "Together till eternity". May change rating depending on the plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: People seem to like my au about Jason and fem!Dick being Damian's parents from my vampire story so I have another story idea about this! Oh crud it nearly is like that Damien Grayson fanfic I found though DX!**

* * *

 _Prologue: **PRIMROSE**_

 _I Can't Live Without You_

"May he rest in peace."

A crowd of people slowly diminish in numbers, others just came for the press as it is the funeral of Bruce Wayne's adopted son, some like Clark Kent gave his sincere condolences towards his best friend for the death of his son. The billionaire and Gotham's most feared vigilante is down on his knees, his son... is dead! Bruce wanted to wake up, wanted to see those mischief filled turquoise eyes again. His son... It isn't fair! He wanted to kill him! That damn clown! But he can't... he just can't...

Alfred Pennyworth felt the weight of his age is starting to catch up as Barbara Gordon held him. So young... so very very young indeed! The butler never thought hat one of his fears were to came true, oh how he wished it didn't!

In the midst of the turmoil, a young woman in full black attire stood in front of the grave. Her blue eyes were filled with sadness, she gently placed a hand over her slightly bulging stomach. Why? Why did he have to die!? Rachel "Dixie" Grayson, known as Nightwing, is pregnant and the father is the late Robin, Jason Peter Todd.

"Jason..." Rachel cried as her best friends Kory and Wally held her as she nearly collapsed "Jason why!? Don't leave me!" memories of her parents and him were flashing in her mind "Come back... come back!"

Several people pitied at the young woman's plight; some however are more or less cruel for she and her supposed brother had a child and they're still too young! Jason is 18 whilst Rachel is 20, nearing 21. Really, had Bruce Wayne taught them no manners or discipline!?

Wally had enough of them "Shut up! Leave her alone! Her boyfriend just **DIED** and you people are just criticizing their decisions in a funeral no less! How much disrespectful can you oldies get!?" they hurriedly left "Yeah just run! We don't need those cronies anyways!"

Roy fixed Wally a glare "Wally enough, they're not worth it." Wally huffed as Roy turns towards Rachel "Dixie... we're going to be there for you so don't worry... Not that I um-" Kory and Donna stomped on his foot "Sorry..." talk about **TWO** metas stomping on his foot!

Rachel felt grateful, her friends are always there to support her. She can count on them always but...

Things aren't that much simple as busting bad guys or taking them to prison (she'd hoped that the stupid court would already execute that bastard!). She's pregnant and the baby's father is six feet below the ground! Looking up, she recall that certain conversation she had with Jason about the baby. Their baby.

 _"Y-You're pregnant?" Jason asked her, mouth wide open as Rachel nodded meekly "Is that a joke Dix!? Cause it ain't as hell April fool's day"_

 _"I know we're young and you are much younger... it's okay if you can just leave... I know we can't ke-" Rachel yelped as Jason launched towards her, hugging her with... is he smiling?_

 _Jason gently held her face, the face he love so much "Why the hell would I leave you? I love you ya know? I'm not just gonna leave someone just because of that. My shitty old man left me and mom, I don't want to be like him, I'm not gonna walk out on you and our baby. It's eeer my fault... mostly.." he sheepishly grin._

 _Rachel embraced him tightly. She is so lucky!_

 _"But what about Bruce?..." that's right their mentor and adopted father, what will he react!?_

 _"Who the fuck cares!? Even if he won't support us, I don't mind. I'm 18 anyways so I can always get a job from the mechanics or something." Here Jason petted her flat stomach "What if... I'm not gonna be a good dad and I... I'll end up like him..."_

 _She couldn't believe her ears, how could he say that!? "Jason! Jaybird, you're nothing like him! You didn't walked out on us and you're thinking of taking a job to support us! You're going to be a wonderful dad!"_

 _Jason then hug her "And I know you'll be the best mom for the little kid." he once again petted her stomach "So make sure not to hurt your mommy okay kid? Cause daddy won't hold back on his training with you all right?"_

Bruce didn't kicked them out, disown them etc. He does love his children after all but he is VERY disappointed about the situation as they are too young to have babies. Jason ended up having the more highly advanced talk with Rachel (they looked like they wanted to dunk themselves in bleach after the said talk) and studying his academics double time so he can work at Wayne's enterprise because he is after all Bruce's legal adopted son. (Bruce made it clear that no grandson or granddaughter of his will live on the joint salary of a policewoman and a mechanic, Jason and Rachel weren't sure if they should be insulted or not.)

Sadly it will never happen. Jason would never be there for their baby or the wedding they've always wanted once Jason graduates from college.

"Y-You promised...damn it lil' Wing..." if only she or Bruce had stopped him!

 _"My real mom! This is great Dix!" Jason enveloped her in his embrace "My real mom is alive... our baby can meet his grandma!"_

 _Rachel felt so uneasy about this Sheila Haywood. She felt like something would go on wrong. Alas, she ignored it as she couldn't bear to destroy Jason's bubble of happiness._

 _"That's great Jay..." she trailed off "That's great..._

* * *

Reviews are love!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: I didn't use Grant Morrison's Talia, I mean the Talia before is a noble and strong woman! Not a crazed psycho lover nearly nlike Harley! Oh and Damian's personality is a bit tweaked since he is raised differently here.**

* * *

 _Chapter:_ **Pink Camellia**

 _Longing for You_

* * *

 **4 years later**

"Dami!" Rachel called her son "It's time for lunch!"

Damian Thomas Wayne, a young vigorous boy with a mouth that reminisces his late father's, looked up from his drawing upon hearing his mother calling him. Damian sniffed, he's glad that his mother had finally learned to cook thanks to grandpa Alfie's lessons.

Thank goodness no more cereals for at least a few days of the week!

Rachel smiles at her adorable little boy! Oh how she love her little baby and yet... Jason should have been here raising Damian with her. Her blue eyes saddens, Damian's teal green eyes, love for animals and attitude remind her so much like her late lover.

Suddenly, a small tan hand reached out and pull her apron.

"Moder?" Damian glanced at his mother with worry in his eyes though his face show nothing. "You a'wight?"

The way Damian show his emotions... oh how she hate what Ra's did! Kidnapped her 2 year old baby and train him to be a part of his league. Thankfully Talia, Ra's daughter who is deeply enamored with Bruce, had helped them rescued her baby few months later. His physical training hasn't started but his emotions...the damage is done.

Though why did Talia helped them and is now providing protection is a mystery... like she is guilty of something.

Rachel ruffles her son's messy hair "Nothing sweetie, mama's just thinking..."

* * *

Timothy Drake Wayne, the latest adopted child of Bruce Wayne after the unfortunate deaths of his parents, held his foster nephew's hand as they tour the Wayne enterprise. Tim became Robin and still is after a few months following Jason's death. He knew it was rude to immediately took the cowl after his funeral so he waited for the right time. Batman needs a Robin.

He first stalked Bruce when he was a mere child and first met Rachel as a young toddler, needless to say he put them both on a high pedestal. And now here he is, one of Bruce's heir and a very overprotective younger brother of Rachel Grayson-Wayne.

Rachel and Damian finally took Bruce's surname as to established their inheritance to the Wayne fortune. Tim felt Damian's hand tighten as Lex Luthor passed by and he is VERY thankful the he didn't notice them.

Bastard.

"Uncle Tim?" Damian bit his lip, thinking what to say "I thwink I saw fader."

Tim cocked an eyebrow. Ah children and their imaginations "Really now? Where did you last saw papa?" he decided to play along.

"Mmm las' nite at five I guess. He wooked happy wen see me and twen when sunny came, he gone! Oh and he has wed hemet!"

His blood froze, the seems impossible. But then the recent rise of criminals being killed and suffered from blood lost had alarmed whole Batfamily. Usually the culprit's description is that he wore...

...a red helmet...

Tim take his phone out "Bruce... dad I umm.."

* * *

Jason smirked coldly as his latest meal falls. What a fitting punishments for these kinds of scum! Bruce, his dad- no he replace you, is wrong! Criminals aren't supposed to deserve a second chance! Sure scaring them and taking to Arkham is effective to some of them but what happens to those who aren't afraid? Like that bastard name Joker!

What if they never learn and if they escape again, they'll hurt more people.

"Rachel..." he miss her. He miss her smiles, her scent, everything! How he long to be with her, he always dream about her being beside him sometimes a little boy or girl in their middle... only to wake up with a cold spot beside him and no Rachel or their child.

He wants to be with his family so badly but the time isn't right... not until Bruce and the replacement...

"Cwold!"

A young boy's voice rang across the alley. Usually he would ignore it but something compelled him to go. His legs carried him across the rooftops and reached their destinations. A young dark hair boy and green teal eyes shivered, trying to keep himself warm with a bl-

Wait a minute... that's not a blanket but his... Robin cape. And then he saw a picture of Rachel with the boy on the wall. T-Then that means this little boy...

Is their son...

He has a son!

A warm smile makes a way up in his face as the young boy tilted his head out of curiosity. His son hesitantly took a step towards him.

 _Hey there..._

The boy mouthed something inaudible, how tempted is he to smash the window right now and held his boy in his arms for the first time. Alas, he can't risk waking his beloved Rachel or Bruce and maybe that little replacement. It is quite tempting to use his vampire powers in which he gain from the Lazarus pits.

But that would blow his whole operation and- shit the sun is getting up!

He took a glanced at the now fully awake boy, murmuring as he fled.

 _Bye son... take care of Rachel for me. Dad's gonna get you two I promise and make the streets safer for you both._

* * *

"Damian... are you sure you saw J-Jason last night?" Bruce inquired the boy. Years of studying had paid off as he can tell whether the boy is making things up or not.

"Uh huh." Bruce felt his heart stopped "And his eyes shinee! Wike a vampiwe but not wed! Forgot to tell you sowwy." Damian look down in embarrassment.

The way Talia is acting... Jason's missing body... the pit creates vampires and the recent murders.

Then that means Red Hood is Jason.

His dead now undead son.

"Rachel." Bruce called his adopted daughter "You and Damian are staying in the manor tonight. Tim, call your sister Cass as well, we need to investigate this matter."

He can't fail again, not again. His family would be safe and he'll make sure of it!

Even if it cost his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auuthor's note: This is one of the flashback chapters that I will be inserting from now on. I don't own DC by the way. Oh and Bruce treats Jason differently here, he can't just compare a boy robin to a girl robin right?**

 _ **I'm sure that the heart I left behind**_

 _ **still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest.**_

 _ **-**_ ** _Fukai Mori_**

* * *

 _Chapter: **Rosebud Moss**_

 _Confessions of Love_

* * *

 _"Hey Dix!" a 12 year old boy name Jason Todd yell at his adoptive sister. The new ward of Bruce is much more violent and relies on his physical strength. He's somewhat impulsive as well. Unlike her much more happier upbringing, the young man was raised in the streets._

 _Rachel "Dixie" Grayson turn towards her younger brother with a warm smile. The 15 year old wave at him as she said goodbye to her best friend Barbara. Flipping her ponytail at her back, Rachel went to a very eager Jason._

 _"Hey lil' Wing!" she ruffled his hair, earning a very indignant swat from the young boy. "What's up? Oh I get it! You miss big sister right?" she embraced the boy. Tight. "Awww little wing~!" she cooed._

 _Jason's face turned cherry tomato red as he felt his face is pressed at Dix's breasts. But then his face sobered, little brother huh?..._

 _"U-Umm... D-Dix?" he stammered "I...need...to...breathe..."_

 _Rachel release Jason upon his request. Jason took a deep breathe and release a big one. Gathering his courage, he puckered his lips..._

 _...and kisses Rachel's cheek..._

 _Rachel's eyes widen in surprise. "J-Jay...what was that?.." her mind boggles, oh dear did her little brother have a crush on her "Jay... you're twelve..."_

 _Jason snorts in anger and stomps his foot on the ground. Hard. "Yeah and so? I grew up in Crime Alley Dix! I'm not a kid anymore... sides I l-like you..." Jason look at the ground in embarrassment._

 _Rachel sighs and hugs him "Sorry Jay... you're a bit young right now and you're my little brother..."_

 _The boy looks up at her "Then... then I'll have you when I'm older then!" he grins cheekily at her "If that happens, you'll marry me!"_

 _Rachel laughs, he's so adorable at times like this. Like that **WILL** happen, Rachel bets Jason will grow out of it and will find the right girl. "Fine little Wing." she said jokingly. _

* * *

_Jason angrily walks away from Bruce. He's 16 for crying out loud! Bruce can't order him around like that! He knows what he is doing, he's just giving what those criminals deserve. What's next, he'll prop up some pillows for them!?_

 _He had to take him down._

 _"Jay?" Jason's head whipped towards the direction of the voice. There stood Nightwing with a first aid kit. Oh yeah he had some scratches..._

 _Rachel sets the first aid kit down and gestures Jason to sit right next to her. Jason sulkily walks towards his object of affection, four years and yet she refuse his advances. What is it that she doesn't like about him? He's physically buff, he's devilishly handsome and girls dig bad boys right? Or maybe he is too volatile, too much of a street rat and a very impulsive... She taught him how to love again... Who is he kidding? There are better guys with less issues that she can have! And he is her **ADOPTED** brother. But he loves her... for so long... ever since when he first met her._

 _Rachel meanwhile is trying to keep her blush from appearing. Jason had grown up from a young boy to a very handsome young man. She cursed herself, Jason is younger than you, he is your brother, there are other... girls for him. Since last year or maybe 2, Rachel couldn't keep her eyes off the young man ever since she had accidentally caught him changing his uniform. She wanted to stab her traitorous hormones or more specifically her damn chest!_

 _Their hands had accidentally touch each other's. Quickly, they both retreat, Jason felt his face is on fire while Rachel's is now painted with light pink blush._

 _"I-I well I have to bandage you up-" Her blue eyes met his green teal and like a broken dam, Jason quickly kiss her, unable to control his desires. Her eyes widen and immediately, Jason's arms wrap around her torso. Unable to think coherently, Rachel's long slender arms encircled Jason's neck, deepening the kiss._

 _Time stood and yet neither are planning to pull away. Rachel felt his tongue touching her lips and without thinking, lets his tongue in her cavern. Jason couldn't believe he is right here, having a VERY passionate moment with the one he wanted for so long. Their tongues begun their slow dance and Rachel heard him groan in pleasure._

 _After the need for air overcame them, they both reluctantly pull away. Their faces were both flushed and they haven't let go of each other._

 _Rachel first spoke up "U-Umm little Wing... s-sorry about that..." she was about to flee when Jason tightens his hold on her._

 _"Sorry? What are you sorry for!?" he barked at her, does she regret it? She wants him as much as he wants her if their kiss had to say about it "I don't understand you at all Dix. We fucking kiss no wait we were MAKING OUT and as I recall, you never stop!"_

 _"IT'S BECAUSE WE'RE SIBLINGS YOU IDIOT!" she yelled at him. "WHAT WILL THEY THINK OF US!? I AM 3 YEARS OLDER THAN YOU! YOUR PREDECESSOR AND NOT TO MENTION, WE. ARE. SIBLINGS. I've watched you grow for crying out loud!"_

 _Jason chuckle, which shock Rachel. Is it a joke for him!?_

 _"Is that what you were worried about? C'mon Dixie, are you really that blind? There are other people who have much weird relationship than us. Compare to them, we're pretty much on the normal scale minus the hero part. Sides, it's only 3 years not fricking 10 or 20."_

 _Rachel look down "Bruce-"_

 _"Would either accept us or kick me out. He won't kick you out, you're his little princess." Jason gently took her chin and made her look at him. "Tell me and look into my eyes, do you like me?.. Because I love you for a long time." his tone was near pleading._

 _"...I ._ _..don't want those people at the academy to think ill of you. You're reputation isn't that better... I... I love you t-too."_

 _He smiled at her, his eyes fill with love and mirth "Fuck them, you're the one I care the most." he then grin cheekily "I won so when is the wedding?" his eyebrows wiggled suggestively._

 _Rachel lightly punched his shoulder "Don't push it..."_

* * *

 **Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: I don't own Batman nor DC comics!**

 **Is anyone excited for the upcoming Batman vs Superman? Pray that they will at least feature at least Jason's cameo! Oh and someone is getting a bit stakerish here!**

* * *

 _Chapter: **Rose Tea**_

 _I'll remember; Always_

* * *

A lone woman walk towards a certain grave. She's holding a huge bouquet of flowers, not believing a single word that her adoptive father had uttered.

About how her beloved inamorato is now an undead, the boy-no the man she **loves** is now slaughtering criminals. The same conduct that she condemns, how could they? To speak such ill words about her son's father, her ill fated lover. To give her hope that he is amongst the living again only to crush it when they told her that he is no longer the man she knew.

Jason wouldn't... he wouldn't... sure he was dissatisfied by Bruce's _"softness"_ but he wouldn't go that far! He wouldn't...

"Hey lil' Wing..." she murmured as she lowered the bouquet, fingers brushing the cold hard stone. She rather have her beloved rest in a more peaceful world than to have blood staining in his hands. She loves him far too much not to believe that he is what Bruce calls, a monster.

Her Jason is not a monster!

"B-Bruce is such a bastard..." she chuckles without humor "He believes that you are alive and calls you an undead. That's not true right Jay? You're still somewhere where I nor Damian can reach yet can see us. Ha..." she dabs her eye "I-I'm sorry... I miss you a lot... heh you dummy, I know you're laughing! Telling me that I shouldn't cry because I'm Nightwing. Hahahaha, it was a dust on my eye that's all!"

The wind slowly blew.

Rachel leans her forehead on the stone's surface "I love you forever and always..."

* * *

Damian sighs for the hundredth this day, when is he allowed to go out!? The young boy miss playing in the fields, drawing under the cool shade of the oak tree and feel the soft emerald grass as he lay down and sleep. He wanted to enjoy the

Grandpa Bruce promise only a night but he extended their stay! Worse, he keeps him indoors! Mother- mommy is so unfair, she can go out whenever she want as long as there is a tracker on her. (Unbeknownst to the boy, Rachel was forced to wear it at Bruce's insistence or else, he'll not let her go out and maybe have to resort calling Selina to have her go shopping for those painful heels. She relented)

Hmph! He shall ignore grandpa then!

"Booo..." he murmured as he poke the new Lego block set his Aunt Barbara gave him to ease his boredom "Can I go nooooooowwwww Uncle Tim?" he pouts adorably.

Tim sighs as he continues to type whatever form they need for the Enterprise. "No Damian."

"Can I-"

"No Dames, you can **NOT** ask for a tour in the gardens."

Damian huffed in a frustrating manner, this whole charade is getting ridiculous! He wanted to go out now! A four year old can never be kept indoors, most especially if it is a Grayson or a Todd and he is both. Not to mention a Wayne for a grandfather.

No matter how much he begs, his uncle refuse so the only best thing he can do?

Stomp his feet towards his room in the manor and slam the door to show how angry he is.

"Make sure to be on time for Dinner." Tim then resumes typing. "Oh my- is Bart doing that dance!? I have to call Conner!"

* * *

"Pretty bird... how I miss you..." Jason breathes as he look down from his spot, his beloved Rachel is at his tomb. If only he could hold her, wipe those tears from her blue eyes. "I miss you so much... so much... If only you knew how much I love you as well."

The undead suddenly hiss, cursed that infernal sun that burns his very core! He narrows his eyes as Bruce immediately appears, calling her attention.

"Jason is an undead Rachel!"

"Shut up! H-he's not!"

"I'm sorry but he is no longer the man you knew. He's a _monster_."

His fists tightens at his former father figure. So he's now a monster!? Is it his choice to get killed by Joker? To have his food source as the red life stream of humans? That bastard-

SLAP!

Teal eyes widens as Rachel just slapped Bruce Wayne.

"He.." Rachel angrily glares at Bruce "He. Is. Not. A. **MONSTER**!"

Jason felt his chests flutter in joy as a smirk makes its way in his cold face. That's his girl... He can't the day till he will be reunited with his family. Him, Rachel and their son will live in joy without having to worry about those scums roaming the streets after twilight. Yes, he will destroy those scums. He won't turn them into an undead like him oh no he knows how Rachel love the sun and how cruel it is for a child to live in that age forever but...

But it doesn't mean that he won't find a way to make them live forever... after all...

* * *

He is the Red Hood, the new _vampire King_ in the League of Assassins. Ra's official new heir alongside Talia and Nyssa though Jason isn't aware that he has a position. Why would he have a position?

Ra's after all, calls him the most powerful vampire that the pits ever created. Ah yes, the demon head was a powerful vampire but with some chemical modifications and the continuous usage of the pits made him somewhat like his namesake. He made Jason part of his league for several reasons.

What reasons?

Ra's wouldn't let such a powerful warrior go and he is after all the detective's son. If he can't have the father and produce an heir with his daughter, why not take the son who has one especially with the genes of the Court of Owls. Ra's can very well make some exceptions especially regarding the family line. He does need a male regardless whether or not it came from his loins and he is quite suspicious about the whereabouts of Talia's newborn and why did she revive him though he is now quite please with the result. His mouth hasn't utter a thing to Jason but it is quite... intriguing why the young man has the same eyes as Talia and how he is of the same age as Talia's son supposed to be. Not to mention, he has bear quite a resemblance to the detective.

Interesting... he might have a real male heir after all.

He could have done the tests discreetly but would't it be more fitting to punish Talia with his subtle words till she confess? Beside, he likes surprises and games.

How he loves to play these games.

The young boy, Damian, and his mother, the supposed Talon of the Court of Owls, Rachel, would be a fine addition to their family with her connections and maybe he might entice the young boy Timothy Drake-Wayne to be part of their clan. Soon the detective shall follow...

"I can't wait..." Ra's sips his wine as he stares at the grandfather clock. "The detective shall be part of this..."

* * *

 **Reviews please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes: So many views... are you sure you like this fic O.O!? Oh and please review because I may not know whether there are errors in this fic. Semi-fluff for now I guess?..**

 _Chapter:_ ** _Yellow Tulip_**

 _There's Sunshine in Your Smile_

* * *

 _Tap... tap... tap..._

Damian pause, curious at the strange noise he had heard. Was it his imagination? He shrugs, it was probably some weird kid throwing rocks at the windows of Wayne Manor, and continues to draw, getting ready to color as soon as he finishes making the cows that Uncle Clark has on his farm. He could vividly recall the day his mother took him there and introduce him to Mr. and Mrs. Kent, ah how he love to visit there again especially-

 _Tap... tap... tap..._

"W-who's thewe?" he puts his drawing materials on the wooden floor which Grandfather Alfred had dutifully polished this morning. Bless the English man for his patience...

Damian shakily waddles towards the window, cautiously holding his small stool in front of him. Whoever it was, he will not be frighten because he is the son of Nightwing and Robin! And Batman is his grandfather! He... he is not a sniveling baby!

A hand slowly reaches out and pulls the window and he let out a shriek of surprise when a sudden dark mist surround him.

"M-Moder..." Damian whimpers as the mist is still covering him "M..mama..." he tightens his hold of the stool as he felt his entire being cover in fear. He shouldn't cower! He shouldn't! But what is this!? It could be dangerous and... is the mist gathering in one point? In front of him, the mist started to compress and slowly formed... into a grown man.

Is that?..

"Hey there..." the mist man kneel down and smile softly at him. Damian could see his fangs, and he knew instantly who it is. After all, what child could forget his father's face when they met few days ago. "Sorry to scare ya kiddo..."

Damian huffed, putting the stool down and wipe his face furiously. "Not scared!" he squealed when Jason suddenly carries him and holds him. He felt warm, is this how a father's hug is? Less soft yet more protective than mother's?..

Jason grins, touching their foreheads together for the first time. "Finally... you're in my arms kid..." he breathes heavily, trying to stop the incoming emotions that had suddenly splashed his entire being. His and Rachel's son... his son...

"Fader?" Damian looked at him with curiosity in his teal green eyes, his teal green eyes. "You're fader wight?"

Jason felt his eye twitch, what **_four_** year old calls their parents with such... formality!? He bet it is all Bruce's fault! "Yeah but call me daddy, dad or papa kid." he shall have words with that ice prick of a foster father!

Damian pursed his lips together, contemplating Jason's words. "Moder- I mean mommy also says wike that... sowwy my tongue not use... Wa's twain me when me thwee bwut moder- mommy wescue me and miss Twalia!"

He felt red hot anger coursing through his veins. Who the hell cares if Talia had revived him? Ra's had dare... how dare that smug arrogant of a demon head tried to train him! But then he owes Talia two now... Wait why does Talia care?

But he will save that for later, after his boy is much more important.

"Fad- daddy?" Damian snapped out of his reverie. "You gonna visiting moder-mommy?"

He sighs as he pets the boy "Not yet son... not yet..." his sharp eyes registers his son's I.D., Damian Thomas Wayne. He didn't know his name since he knows Rachel and to a lesser extent Bruce, is shielding him from the media and Jason could only pick so much from newspapers.

He really should have listen to Bruce's advance info gathering.

"Why not?" Damian pouts, that doesn't make any sense! "Mommy miss you! And so does gwampa! And..." Damian sniffed "You not _thewe_..."

"I'm sorry Damian..." he whispers to consolingly as he cradles the boy "You... daddy has work to do and I was gone to a very... very dark place... don't worry... daddy will be with you and mommy soon."

Damian hiccuped as he hold his father tighter. He don't want soon, he want now!

Jason suddenly have a very risky yet brilliant idea. "Hey Damian... wanna fly? But keep it a secret kay?" He'll do anything to make his kid smile and he'll be a better father than both Willis Todd and Bruce Wayne. Unlike those two, his family is the first on his priority list.

The little boy gasp "Fwy? Wike... Superman?" is father a meta as well?! His father can fly! But keep it a secret even from mother? It isn't bad to keep it this time right? Everyone has secrets... "I pwomise!"

Jason chuckles "Good boy." he puts the boy down and bends his knees "Now climb on my back."

* * *

"Higher fad-daddy!" Damian squealed as the wind whipped his face. How Jason love that smile especially on Rachel and on his son's. Oh how bright the stars tonight! If he could catch one... maybe he can make so many wishes! "Beautiful staws..." he murmured and then yawn. Looks like someone is sleepy...

Jason in his bat form slowly descents towards the boy's temporary bedroom. Taking the boy in his arms, he slowly rocks the four year old just like... Catherine used to do before her slowly maddening addiction to drugs.

"Fader..." Damian sleepily whine "Stay..."

The vampire sighs and gently tucks the sleeping boy. "Just wait a little longer son..." Teal green eyes then darkens with madness, revenge and protectiveness. He tenderly kisses his son's forehead as an insane grins stretches across his face.

 _Just wait a little longer..._

* * *

Rachel shivered from the cold, unknowing there is a dark figure stood beside her bedside. Jason softly strokes her hair, how he miss her so much. He could feel the impulse to bite her neck- no he won't make her like him!

 _Bite your mate... Feed on her blood... Your Queen..._

"Damn it..." he cursed, fleeing from the room but not before taking one last look at his unconscious lover "See ya Dix..."

Later Rachel woke up and was surprised to find beside her a flower.

A forget-me-not...

 _True Love...Memories_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: I really need a beta tester... I mean I have so many errors last chapters... I need to rewrite it soon... Stupid college! Why must education be so difficult at this stage!? Oh and I-I've been playing pokemon, harvest moon, final fantasy, tales etc. so expect shout outs. BUT! No new stepdads for Dami!**

* * *

 _Chapter: **Yellow Hyacinth**_

 _Jealousy_

* * *

Rachel thinks Damian is hiding something.

All right, it is quite normal for kids to hide something but a four year old? Surely he would have say or at least slip it out, she even doubts that the League of Assassins have already train him at this point.

Her sharp blue eyes trails on the boy, he is drawing like he usually does but... since when did he hide his own drawings from her? And why are there missing pictures from the album? Rachel couldn't help but think this has a direct connection to the day she mysteriously receive the flower.

"Mommy?"

Oh have she mention that Damian calls her mommy now? She should be happy but... it feels quite suspicious... Casting that aside, she focuses on what's important, her son.

"Yes Damian~?" she coos as she pinches his puffy cheeks. Aww, her baby boy is so adorable especially when he pouts.

Damian groans "Mommy stop it..." he suddenly recalls what was he going to say. Daddy often visits at least 3 times a week at night which is strange but he doesn't mind as long as daddy is there and yesterday his daddy told him tell his mommy because daddy said he will talk to mommy. "Oh mommy!"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Sleepovew my woom pwease?" he tries the puppy technique his friend taught him. She promised it works everytime. "Me bowed with gwampa not letting me go..."

Rachel couldn't help but felt sadden and slightly annoyed, her son feels so lonely because of a certain grump is on his paranoid mode again! That stubborn knight, she is Nightwing and she has more connections than he does! "Sure sweetie! I'll go buy us some snacks kay?" she pecks Damian's forehead.

"But no mowe ceweal!" Damian pouts "Too much!"

"Aww baby!"

* * *

"Heh, how's it hanging...Bruce?" Jason grins, teeth cover in blood. His eyes luminescent in the dark warehouse "Nice seeing you after so long." The man himself didn't anything but continues to glare at him with such ferocity. Ah, the Dark Knight protector of Gotham, the sad little Brucie whose mommy and daddy died like it was the **saddest** thing happen to him. Jason recalls his step-mother Catherine as a somewhat decent mother before succumbing to the drugs she had taken and he certainly does not want to remember Willis or that _backtsabbing bitch_.

Bruce glance at the corpse, a drug lord whose infamous for his... youthful partners in bed. "You killed him..." the only words that escape from his lips. His undead son, the young boy who at first, lack the confidence then slowly became a very cocky yet lovable teenager and now... where did he go wrong? This... isn't what he envision Jason to be.

Jason shrugs. "He deserve death, all of them do."

"You're just like another criminal." Bruce growl "You're turning into a crime lord Jason and-"

"SHUT UP!" Jason bellowed "You never understand! Crime doesn't end Bruce, it never will. You may control them with fear but what happens when they aren't afraid? Penguin? Scarecrow? Poison Ivy? Do you think this never ending game of cat and mouse seems worth it?Do you think they are just gonna get tire one day and be content in their tiny little cell in Arkham? And... I thought I would have been the last one you'd let the Joker hurt but as far as I can see it, you're not about protecting the innocents. You're just punishing the guilty." he threw an unsuspecting smoke pellet, changing into his mist form quickly.

"See ya old man, got an appointment to go!" he cackles madly.

Bruce collapses and coughs then tries to go after him but it is impossible for Jason is out of hand's reach. He really needs to learn more about the Lazarus Pit's vampire but it is near impossible with Ra's concealing all the documents about them and it is quite hard to analyze by blood since it is really like human still. Turning his communicator on, he calls Alfred.

"Alfred... we... I already have confronted Jason and have recorded his voice... It's time for Rachel to open her eyes."

He hated to do this but it is for their own good... right?

* * *

Rachel hums a soft tune when someone bumps into her cart. Eyes darts on a handsome face of a young man in front of her. The man stammers and pulls his cart away, sputtering apologies.

"I-I'm sorry M-Madame!" he stutters in a French accent as he picks up the fallen items "I wasn't looking! So sorry..."

Rachel waves him off cheerfully "It's all right! Accidents happen like all the time." she gasps, oh where are her manners? "How rude of me, my name is Rachel." she extends her hand for the shake.

"Calem, please to meet your acquaintance." he fixes the cap on his dark hair before shaking as well.

The two cheerfully chats as they shop across the store. Rachel learns that Calem is from Europe and is studying zoology in America with his sister Serena and his professor whom describe as a very flamboyant kind of guy. Calem also learns that Rachel is a policewoman and also have a very adorable son (it would take a blind and deaf altogether to not see her adoration for her son).

After paying at the counter, Calem insists on carrying her groceries out as it is rude for a man to let a woman carrying it and it nearly night anyways. They continue chatting as they walk towards the bus stop when-

Rachel quickly pins the younger man down "Watch out!" a bullet went pass by them. Shaken up, Calem manages to recompose himself whenhe was suddenly thrown inside the bus, with his groceries on hand. The passengers inside were stunt and some scream.

"Calem!" Rachel cried for her newfound friend. She tried to go after him but then found herself, and her plastic bags of groceries, being surrounded by a dark mist. A moment later, she is inside an unknown warehouse.

"Where-"

"Tsk tsk **my** dear Dix, trying to move on already sweetheart on such a **dull** boy?" her heart stops upon hearing that familiar voice that she longs for. It can't be..! Jason appears in front of her, he may be smirking but she knows him well, her eyes glance at his and saw those teal eyes scream in anger. "I'm right here babe so forget about your boy toy all right?" his gloved hand held her chin so tenderly.

"B-boy toy!? I just met Calem today!" she angrily retorts "A-and... you're really alive.." she doesn't know what to feel. On one hand, her lover is alive and on the other, he is an idiot who threw her new friend and is implying that she can move on easy! The nerve of this man!

Jason smiles softly "You're still as beautiful as ever..." it was then Dixie notice the way his eyes shine in darkness.

 _He's a vampire._

* * *

 __ **To smut or not to smut is a question I ask of thee.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes: Please review, I really need some help since I am not really a talented writer and I could really some grammar errors in the past chapters *whimpers* oh and I don't own DC! BTW I know I promise smut but I don't think any self respecting woman would just immediately jump in bed after 5 years and he did died...**

* * *

 _Chapter_ **:** _ **Striped Carnation**_

 _No; Refusal; Sorry I Can't Be with You: Wish l Could Be with You_

* * *

"Y-You're..." Rachel couldn't speak, no coherent words escape from her lips. Was Bruce right? Is her Jason... she suddenly squeal when his face is an inch apart from hers. The vampire smirked, how dare he has the audacity to smirk after what he did! "So it is true..." she heard him sigh.

The vampire king shook his head "You really don't get it why I have to do this babe..." he looks at his hands "These hands had save more innocence than those cells in Arkham." he clenched his fist "Especially when I see those children who were the same age as I am when I was in the streets and last night I saw a boy who looked like our Damian."

That explains everything, no wonder why Damian act so oddly last week "So you're the one who taught him mommy and daddy? I don't know whether to hit you till your pretty face cracks for murdering kids or hug you as thanks." she said wryly.

Jason snorts "Still listening to Bruce and even after I explain it all, you still don't understand." his eyes softens "You'll change your mind soon babe after you see the results." he then snaps his fingers "Wait here, I'll get Damian."

"So the slumber party was your idea as well.." her face contorts "Damian doesn't need to be here Jason! He doesn't understand a thing about crime and-"

"Don't deprive us from having a family reunion babe. Sheesh, I'm gone for what, five years and you're nearly like a female Bruce." chuckling, he walks away "Oh and don't try to escape _**dearest**_ , my bats will warn me."

* * *

Damian pouted, where is his mother!? And his father is also late! How dare they have the audacity to be late! He'll... he'll throw a tantrum and call them a bunch of poopy heads! Then he'll throw some legos at their feet while at it and declare that he'll be Batman instead!

 _Tap...tap...tap..._

The young boy made a slight hmph sound as he waddles towards the window, while pouting at the source of the tap. Jason sheepishly grins as he is well aware why the boy is glaring at him like he wanted to fry him on the spot. He should have waited but damn that boy trying to stare at his Rachel like that!

"Sorry Dames, me and mommy are talking." Damian huffs and immediately turn his back on to Jason. So he is that mad. "Aw come on kid! Daddy said sorry!"

"You and mommy wate so me not tawking!" the boy puffs his cheeks out.

Jason chuckles, pinching his son's chubby cheeks. Aw isn't it cute that he is a bad ass like him? He felt fatherly pride inside his chest as Damian growls. The vampire inwardly smirks, he used to do this to... no don't remember that **asshole**. He will be a better father, he won't be dragged down by that man.

"Daddy?..."

Snapping back to reality, he gave Damian a soft smile, trying to reassure the boy.

"Nothing Dames... there's a change in plans, we'll go to this cool place. That's where mommy is." he mentally orders his bats to grab his son's things, they'll be living somewhere away from Gotham and be a family. Thankfully his bats can freely go in and out inconspicuously. Oh man, Bruce really does need to work on his systems since those defenses work on normal vampires but him, the king? Hah, child's play.

"Nope! Me not happy cuz you still wate!"

 _'He acts too much like me... Damn that will get him trouble one day...'_ Jason thought morosely as he sighs "Will you forgive me and mommy if I give you a ride?"

Damian thought hard "...Me also want some veggie pancake pwease daddy?.."

"What was Rachel been feeding you to like veggie pancakes!?"

* * *

 **THUD!**

Rachel yelps as a barrier stopped her. Darn, he also had a barrier on! She doesn't have her weapons, Jason has bugged her signal and worse, the bats are watching her every movement. She could have sworn she could here them talking then again they are his servants.

If she could get her hands on him-

"MOMMY!" an unmistakable voice rang across the room, oh no he brought their son. "Daddy gave me a wide! Then me saw looooootttttssss of kitties and then puppies and then-"

"Sheesh slow down kid." Jason chuckles as he pet Damian fondly, ignoring Rachel's irritated look. If looks could kill, he'd be a dead man. "How about play in the next room? These bats will play with you, _**right**_?" he glowers at his servants, the ones who accidentally ruin one of his son's drawings (which is quite an impressive art in his opinion), daring them to say no. The bats fearfully complied as the boy went out.

Rachel felt like she wanted to hit that damn undead idiot of hers. He has the audacity to take their son and bring him here.

"...I told you it'll be futile to escape..." he said out of the blue, his hand slowly tried to cup her delicate face "Why are you doing this? I thought you wanted a happy family babe, I already purchase a nice house for us." Rachel turns away from him, his hand lowers. "Babe please..."

"It isn't about the house..." she whispers "I don't even care if you're a zombie or a vampire but you... you killed people! Are you willing to let Damian be corrupted by that-"

"No! I would never let our son be like us! He would grow up safe babe, he'll never feel our pain... he would never kill nor will he be a Robin." Jason pulls her towards him despite her protest "5 years Rachel have I last saw you... 5 years..." eyes darkens as he recall their intimate nights, her body against his and their little dates. Rachel tries to wiggle her way out from his grasp but his strength from being a Vampire king would never let her escape.

She is his and no one, not even Bruce or Alfred and that replacement, could take her or their son away from him.

Rachel felt his lips on hers, her eyes widens in surprise at the same time she curses herself for letting her guard down. Struggling to get away, she denies him access upon feeling his tongue. Unwavering, Jason instead move his lips lower to her neck, smirking as he felt her breaths hitches. Gently he pushes her towards the wall as his tongue licks the spot between her neck and her shoulder. Feeling bold, he bit her gently, sucking the skin as his hands slowly-

"Stop it." Teal eyes widens and slowly look up. A tear land on his nose and he realizes, he made his Rachel cry. "Stop doing this!" she pushes him, her eyes fill with tears as she stared angrily at him "Quit playing games Jason... do you think I would comply without a fight? I love you damn it but with the way you are now-" she couldn't finish as Jason suddenly grab her, his eyes also narrow in anger.

"I thought you would accept! Even as a vampire!"

"I said I don't care right!? But the important thing is that you are killing people! You're becoming like those bastards!"

"Newflash sweetheart! Even with our tenure as Robin, Nightwing or whatever identities we assume, crime doesn't end!" he felt his vein popped.

Rachel stared at him "I thought you said you'd be better than them... to not stoop on their level and be like them."

Jason growls "Looks like we're both hypocrites then." he made a small tsked sound as he turns around "I'm not gonna give up on this babe but I won't either let you both go."

* * *

 **Sheesh get a room guys! UST is starting right now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's notes: I don't own Batman and its characters, it's DC!**

 **Question: Does anyone wants Damian to grow older? Or stay as a mini kid?**

* * *

 _Chapter: **IVY SPRIG OF WHITE TENDRILS**_

 _-Anxious to Please; Affection_

* * *

 _"Hey Rach?" Jason murmured as the girl in his arms yawn . "Do you think... I can be the Robin Gotham needs?"_

 _Rachel groggily looks up at her lover's face. She gently cups his cheeks, her blue eyes meeting his teal ones "Of course Jaybrid, you're a good man and a great fighter... why are you asking? Is it Bruce again?"_

 _He scoffs "He always compares me to you I mean I don't resent or anything like that well a little when I was a kid but can he please stop making me like you? And I'm a guy..." he felt her hitting his broad chest. "Hey..."_

 _"Don't be a sexist and I seem to recall someone tries to wear the same scaly panties I wore." Rachel pokes his cheeks with a grin. "To think we would end up together..." she buries her face on his chest. The musky scent of her Jason wafts inside her nose as she inhales. Jason smiles at her softly, his hand pulling Rachel closer as he glances at the window, the stars being bright tonight._

 _The young man recalls a story, a tale from his mother whenever she's sober about how every soul is being split in half and that both halves are born into this world , each trying to find who their other half is. If someone has ever find their other half then don't ever let go for he or she is only one who can fill up the missing pieces of your soul. Jason looks down at the woman in his arms, yeah he already have found his soulmate. Call him sappy or romantic but this is what he really feels._

The vampire slams the door, his fist hits the door hard. He wore an angry expression and his teal eyes darkens, fangs visible as he clenches his jaw. Why is she so stubborn? That nerve of that woman, he snarls. Darkness cover his surrounding yet it does little to conceal his anger especially his eyes which illuminates in the abyss. Damn Rachel... why can't she understand!?

"Daddy?"

Jason snaps out, Damian looks at him curiously. The man pinches his nose, taking a deep breaths to calm his rage, his only child is in front of him and he refuses to scare the young child. Upon calming down, Jason smirks and gently picks up the little boy. Damian stares at him, his chubby little fingers patting his father's jaw.

"Awe you okay daddy?" Damian asked him. "The bats go away and me hear woud noises."

Jason chuckles "Don't worry kid, now how about you and I will play."

The boy claps his hands in delight "Weally!? Then I wanna pway Wobin!"

Fresh warm blood immediately froze in Jason's body. No no not his little boy... his little boy shouldn't be enchanted by the false magic that the Robin role has ever since his untimely demise. Images of the Joker beating every inch of his body with that vile crowbar invades his thoughts. The vampire held his child in a tight embrace, eyes closed as he rubs his hand up and down in the boy's little body.

He doesn't want to lose his baby, his Rachel's baby, their baby. Even if it means dealing with the devil then he'll do it. Damian and any child of his and Rachel's that will come after would never know the pains of their vigilante lifestyle.

"How about let's play some video games... daddy has lots of those and I think it'll be way more awesome than Robin."

Damian nodded, as long as he gets to play with daddy. "Okay daddy! You have pokemon?"

* * *

"So Talia... how long have you been hiding your child with the detective?" Ras smirks as the detective looks at Talia curiously. Oh how easy it is to arrange a meeting between his chosen successor and his child. First, Ras may have uh _slip_ about the Lazarus Pits' role and second he may also have whispered to Talia about the lost child.

Bruce growls "The child is dead remember that Ras?" Talia nodded although her eyes are peeled on the floor.

Ras chuckles "Oh? Then detective, why don't you ask my daughter on how she hid your child and made false miscarriage. Or how she smuggles the child into a couple that by a twist of fate ends up in your care then blows up in front of you only to be turn into the most powerful vampire."

Talia gasps, her father knew, he knew... She turns towards her beloved, her eyes filled with guilt as she saw him stare back at her in such intensity that it figuratively pierces her soul. Her child needed a normal life away from this madness that has plagued both families for years, centuries for hers.

"Beloved... I know any excuses that I shall make would not satisfy any of your questions but I-"

"Why?" he asked, his voice broken and fill with sorrow "You told me you lost him... Why Talia? Why did you hid our son away?" Bruce looks down on his callous hands "My soldier... my fault... m-my son..."

Talia shakes her head "His death is no one's fault but that mad man." she then turns her head towards her father who was watching them with interest "How long have you known this father? And what do you gain from this farce?"

* * *

Tim sighs, his hair in a mess. Tonight is the worst, first Rachel and little Damian is gone for 4 hours and Rachel didn't answer then Bruce immediately received a call from Ras about Jason. No teenager especially sane ones could withstand this! Alfred looks at the boy with pity, his hand holding a mug of his favorite hot chocolate.

"Master Timothy please refrain from stressing yourself further than what is necessary." the age butler pour coffee into a white china cup "This will help you relax and yes it'll help you sleep. I refuse to let you stay up _again_."

The teenager sheepishly grins "Sorry Alfred, I was... I'm worried about this whole fiasco. Rachel and Damian are gone and so is Bruce. I can handle the Wayne enterprise but to patrol the whole city? I might get bald-"

"Excuse me Tim, don't tell me you leaving me and the girls out of this." Barbara appears in the monitor "We can handle Gotham for you so just concentrate on daddy's business."

"But-"

"No buts Timmy!" Tim's girlfriend Stephanie Brown cuts him off, her blonde hair is neat today "Just relax okay or I'll throw a brick at you again."

Tim sighs but gratefully smiles "Okay ma'am, orders are orders."


End file.
